


Краска

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra





	Краска

– Ты ебанулся, – задыхаясь, шепчет Элайджа, поднимая голову. 

– Да, ебанулся, и что, – задумчиво отвечает Клаус, проводя очередную черту по совершенному телу, рассеиваясь и размазывая пальцами, ставя в конце концов пятно. 

Через секунду он спохватывается, выпадает из мотива _холст-тело-краска_ , смотрит на Элайджу и его линию шеи, еще только слегка задетую безумным индиго. Клаус пытался к ней подступиться, но не хватило сил, а самое главное – дыхания и пространства под руками. 

– Слышал бы кто, как умеет выражаться Элайджа Майклсон, – насмешливо говорит Клаус и делает долгожданный перерыв на глоток Pinot Noir. 

Ему хочется продолжать работу, но так же сильно хочется отложить ее в долгий ящик. 

– Видел бы кто-нибудь, что ты тут со мной творишь, даже не знаю, как лучше сформулировать, пока я в дезабилье и твоей власти à huis clos. 

Клаус понимает, что не может обернуться и посмотреть на самый блядский холст в истории своей жизни, расположившийся на втащенном по случаю в комнату обеденном столе. 

– Да-да, пытайся замаскировать вульгарщину французским, – отзывается он. – Кстати, дорогой брат, _дезабилье_ , как и _неглиже_ , – только для дам. Не находишь странным эту свою речевую ошибку? 

– Дай хотя бы попить, – просит Элайджа. – И да, оба этих слова подразумевают легкую одежду. А не почти полное ее отсутствие. Но мы не об этом. 

– Как же, – тянет Клаус, но тут же воспринимает первую часть: – Стой. Не двигайся. Ты же помнишь, что не должен двигаться? 

– Лежа попью. Не паникуй. 

Клаус снова видит законченную картину, идеальный холст, его окутывает сиреневым маревом, и он, не ожидая подвоха, оборачивается к мольберту и к брату, совсем забыв, что… 

Мольберт – это и есть брат. Что его кожа – это самый тонкий и прекрасный холст. Возбуждение хорошо бы чем-то перебить, поэтому Клаус плещет вина во второй бокал и протягивает Элайдже. Тот пьет, обливаясь, и тонкая струйка едва слышно ползет вниз, к божественному индиго на божественной шее. 

Клаус вздрагивает и хочет стереть вино пальцами, пока оно не размазало четкий рисунок, но трогать брата? В таком состоянии? Нет, нет, это не брат, но холст. 

– И как я согласился на эту авантюру, сам не понимаю, – говорит Элайджа. – Наверное, я слишком уважаю тебя как художника, послушай, но мне бы не пришло в голову писать на тебе книги. Никлаус?

Клаусу уже все равно на реплики, он ведет кистью, испачканной в дорогущей пищевой краске налево, вверх, вниз, не стремясь понять и объять мыслью. Он не в том мире, не здесь и сейчас, ведь Элайджа позволил, Элайджа дался. 

– Ну взял бы красивую девушку, это я еще понимаю.

Клаус ведет вверх по шее одним сильным движением. 

– Зачем меня уговорил? 

Клаус доходит до губ и перечеркивает их, запинается о верхнюю, пачкает, но потом снова ведет, упрямо, пока не кончится краска, пока не…

– И я не думал, что будет… так. Спасибо хоть, белье оставил. И все же, согласись, отдает чем-то безумным. 

Клаус обмакивает кисть в солнечную охру, потом мгновенно меняет на теплый фиолетовый, держит наготове фуксию. Разрисовывает мелкими узорами все то, к чему не может прикоснуться. 

– Никлаус, какой из меня холст. 

По лбу течет пот, Клаус делает глоток из бокала, растирает большим пальцем соцветие на правой щеке своего драгоценного холста, вздыхает, снова пьет и отвечает: 

– Порченый. 

– Что? – Элайджа почти подскакивает. 

– Что слышал. – Пот заливает глаза, в комнате невыносимо жарко, а Клаус почти закончил работу, не хватает только пары росчерков. – Он умеет говорить, а еще посредине на нем черная полоса, и он очень жаловался и смущался, и к тому же…

Клаус отходит к окну и опирается лбом на стекло. 

– Еле сидел, пока я заполнял его поверхность. И сохнуть не хотел. И…

– Черная полоса, значит. 

Клаус знает этот тон. В последние десять веков он приводил к дракам, пьянкам, безумствам, повторить. Его жутко бесит незавершенность, но как же, докажешь этому ослу, что внутренняя поверхность бедра – тоже часть холста. И если уж дал рисовать, то…

– Мне наплевать, высохло ли, честное слово. 

Тишину прорезает шорох шелка по коже. Нигде не липнет, значит, высохло. 

Доходит до Клауса секунд через двадцать, и он старательно смотрит в окно, чтобы не разглядеть чего-нибудь в отражении. 

– Никлаус? – требовательно зовет брат. – Холст больше не бракован. Вперед. 

Клаус нечаянно ломает бокал в пальцах и очень сильно боится повернуться. 

– Ну же, Ник, – зовет Элайджа. – К тебе какой стороной лечь?

И Клауса резко швыряет с облаков на землю. Он весь день как пьяный носился с тем, что Элайджа позволил на себе писать, его шибало вдохновением, хуже вина, он начинал с щиколоток и стирал раз тридцать, а теперь все волшебство исчезло. Проиграл, как обычно. 

В этой игре, правда, и не выиграть. 

Он машинально вытирает руки тряпкой и, опустив глаза, идет к двери. 

– Никлаус, подожди. Все, я готов, пожалуйста, смотри на свой холст. 

– Бесполезно, – отвечает Клаус, таращась в пол, – вдохновение ушло. 

– Да ну? – спрашивает Элайджа, спуская ноги со стола. – Вдохновение? Или возбуждение? 

Клаус так шокирован, что даже поднимает глаза. Совершенный холст совершенно совершенен, и он живой, и это его брат, и по-хорошему, на нем можно ничего не писать, все равно он картина, а Клаус только пытался это скрыть слоем своих красок. 

– Никлаус? – Элайджа совсем не стесняется, скорее наоборот, подходит к Клаусу вплотную, трогает за плечо. – Никлаус? 

– Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, Элайжжа, – обиженно шипит Клаус, по обыкновению смазывая “д” в этом вкусном имени. – Если тебе не…

Рука Элайджи, впрочем, почему-то обнимает его за талию и лезет под тонкий свитер. 

– Что ты делаешь? 

– Я? – поднимает брови идеальный холст. – Я, кажется, тебя собираюсь поцеловать. – Клаус дергается, но рука держит крепко, и на Клауса снова накатывает. – Знаешь, дорогой брат, мне надоела древняя игра в поддавки. Как она мне надоела. Потому что у нас, когда дело доходит до объявления победителей, она трансформируется в шашки. Так что прости, но сегодня я все-таки перестану. 

Клаус не знает, что сказать, он уже почти носом уперся в это синее пятно на губах и совершенно не в состоянии держать спину. Когда его ломают, он ломается и физически. Но здесь не тот случай, здесь идеальный холст несет какую-то чушь про настольные игры, а его рука прожигает поясницу Клауса. 

– Не согласен про поддавки? Не согласен про то, что я позволял тебе убивать моих женщин, в надежде на выигрыш? Не согласен про то, что поддался мне до финального, у меня сердце твое в руках было? Знаешь, Никлаус, я в тебе немного по-другому быть хочу. 

– Бесстыжий! – ахает Клаус, объятие смыкается, и Элайджа целует его, мягко и настойчиво, так, как Клаусу нравится, так, как Клаус давно мечтал. 

До стола они доходят, опрокинув пару банок, и Клаус нащупывает руками все то, что трогал кистью, и чувствует себя ужасной девчонкой, потому что ему, а не кому-то еще, достался артистический тип личности, все эти приливы вдохновений и оглушающих эмоций. 

Он смущается от того, что приходится сидеть верхом на Элайдже, смущается от стонов, своих и его, от того, что надо снимать свитер. 

Элайджа рисует на нем свои узоры – и только при помощи рта, и Клаус уже давно позвал бы на помощь, но это восхитительно, в десятки раз лучше любого рисования, и он отдается эмоции, он отдается чувствам, пытаясь целовать и лизать в ответ, но Элайджа только шикает и говорит: 

– Картину испортишь. 

Все получается очень быстро, потому что стоны тонут в губах, руки – в руках, и для оргазма не нужно ничего особенного. Клаус отдается на милость победителя, и пока Элайджа входит в него и бесстыже начинает двигаться, ему совершенно все равно, кто выиграл в их поддавки, а кто проиграл в их шашки. 

После они лежат лоб в лоб, и Клаусу наконец-то не нужно шутить и пытаться скрыть смущение. 

– Ты закончишь картину? – спрашивает Элайджа, устало притягивая его к себе и обнимая. 

Клаус кивает, подразумевая: уже закончил, и Элайджа, кажется, понимает без слов.


End file.
